Lucky Star Angels in My Heart
by Eternal MoonPeach Goddess
Summary: Konata and Kagami get closer and realize that their feelings for each other are more than just friendship. Changed its rating to T. Romance, comedy, friendship, and shoujo ai. You're the angel in my heart.
1. Chapter 1

Lucky Star: Angels in my Heart

Chapter 1

Hello, minna. (Blush). Gosh it's been a while since I've said that. It's brought back quite a few memories… : ) Anyway, hello. It's one am and I don't really want to go back and work hard on an old fic (though that will happen my loves) so I thought… a new one is in order. Slightly yuri, though more moe shoujo ai. Or whatever. Pardon my lack of terminology. I can't seem to think straight for the lack of sleep. Enjoy my dearies! And clean your rooms or I'll send Kagami after you! Scary. : 3

~*~

"Kagami?"

"Mm?"

"What are stars made of?"

"Of stardust"

Konata Izumi turned sharply to glare at her pigtailed friend.

"What? That can't be right." Her big green eyes squinted in frustration at Kagami's own orchid-colored ones.

Kagami smirked. Of course she knew. It was… um, it was… She frowned.

"Well, I guess I don't really know."

It was Konata's turn to smirk. "Ah, Kagami, maybe all that studying's preventing you from knowing what's really important in life."

Konata's remark earned her a stern smack in the back of the head. "And you might try picking up a textbook for once in your life, _**otaku**_".

Konata's face scrunched up in annoyance. It was such a silly and endearing gesture that Kagami couldn't keep up her argument face for much longer. She burst out laughing, tilting her head back to the sky. Konata watched her for a moment, then finally, smiled and looked up at the sky as well. The stars seemed to be smiling back at them, and Konata wondered if what they learned about stars weren't really all lies. That maybe, stars had hearts and emotions of their own, and they could see inside people and know everything about them.

--

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Look, the fireworks over there!"

"Tsukasa, I can see them. I'm right here with you." Sighed Kagami.

Tsukasa smiled, and laughed weakly. "Right, I just got a little excited."

Miyuki was smilling and giggling to herself as she gazed up at the fireworks.

Tsukasa looked over at her curiously. "Yuki-chan, why are you giggling like that? Is something funny?"

Miyuki seemed to not realize that she had been acting that way, and she seemed confused for a moment as she looked at Tsukasa. Then, she said, "Oh, I guess I was just excited and a little happy that we get to see the fireworks together this year."

"But… we see them together every year since we first met, Yuki-chan" Kagami pointed out.

Miyuki blinked. "Oh, what I meant was I'm happy being with my friends at such a beautiful place with such beautiful fireworks"

Kagami sighed, turning to slowly look at Konata, knowing what the shortest friend of hers was thinking. A _moe_ situation. Miyuki had yet again pulled the _moe_ card.

"Don't say a word, Kona-chan."

Konata faked an offended look. "Why, whatever do you mean Kagami-sama? I wasn't going to say anything. Whatever gave you that idea?"

--

Kagami wrapped the towel around herself and stepped on the scale.

_Bam._

Kagami could feel her insides turn cold. She had gained… a pound.

And she had been dieting too!

Konata couldn't know about this otherwise there'd be no end to her teasing. Just seeing Kona-chan's face in her mind, taunting her and calling her a demon as she always did just made her blood boil.

She came out of the bathroom, a swarm of steam coming out after her. Tsukasa was sitting at the foot of the bed, reading something. She walked up to her younger twin and lightly put her hand on Tsukasa's shoulder.

"Watcha reading Tsukasa?"

"Nee-chan!"

"So, what is it?"

"Oh, I was looking at this book that Kona-chan lent me. It's a manga, actually, but it's really cute and funny. It doesn't have the usual stuff that Kona-chan ususlaly reads or like those games she plays."

"I still wouldn't trust it, comig from her…"

"Sorry, Nee-chan I culdn't hear you. You were mumbling. Could you say it again?"

"Ah, never mind. I'm going to get dressed so don't mind me."

"Okay."

--

The next day at school, the girls were gathering around for lunch. Miyuki had a worried look on her face.

"Yuki-chan, are you feeling sick?" Tsukasa asked.

"Well, it's not that."

"What is it then?" asked Konata.

"it's just… well, I've…"

"Yes?" prompted Konata.

"Ive got a denitst's appointment this Friday."

"oh no. You're still scared to see her?" Tsukasa asked, obvious empathy in her voice.

Miyuki just nodded.

"Hey, does anyone know where sensei is?"

"Why, Konata?"

"She still has my Pokemon game."

The group seemed to grow silent. But just when Kagami was about to say something, sensei walked in.

"Yo, Izumi."

"Yo, sensei."

"You weren't on last night."

"Yeah, I was out seeing the fireworks."

"Fireworks are no reason to stop gaming."

"Sensei did you stay up all night?"

"Me? Ofr course not!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll bet you were on all night, waiting for me to come on!"

Sensei scowled. "Of course not!" she repeated. "I just happened to be on and noticed that you weren't there.

"So did you recruit that new member into the guild?"

"You mean the white knight?"

"No, the goblin."

"Oh, well I couldn't bring up the courage to ask her… I was hoping you'd help me with that, Izumi-san. After all, you formed the guild."

"Whaat?! Sensei you're so lazy!"

"Excuse me-!"

"…!"

"I have no idea what they're talking about, I'm afraid," Tsukasa admitted to Miyuki and Kagami, who had stopped by before homeroom to chat with her friends, and as Sensei went to her desk at the front of the room.

"Did you like the manga I lent you, Tsukasa?" Konata smiled her little smile.

Tsukasa nodded. "Yes, I did. I tried to get Kagami to read it but she says she only reads light novels, so…"

Konata's voice took an arrogant turn as she took the manga that Tsukasa was holding out to her. "I don't expect demons to get this kind of refined literature. It's too sophisticated for that kind of-"

Kagami, looking to avoid an argument with Konata interrupted her. "Ah, Miyuki-chan! So, when was your dentist's appointment?"

"This Friday after school. I'm going to be stopping by on my way home," she said, sounding more depressed than ever.

Konata, who was looking at Kagami said, "Why are you afraid again?"

Miyuki sighed, and it was so despairing, the three girls looked on in deep sympathy, waiting for her response. "It's the very act of going that is frightening. I hope I don't have cavities… and the pain."

Konata's eyes shone very dangerously at the last word.

Kagami sighed as she could just imagine what Konata was thinking about right now: Miyuki with her cute little eyes and face, her mouth wide open to the dentist, tears runnig down her eyes and little sounds coming form her mouth as the dentsist put his or her hands in the pink-haired girl's mouth. In other words, the _moe_ that Miyuki naturally portrayed, according to Konata.

"Not exactly. The _moe_ comes from her being scared of going to the dentist. The other one is just plain perversion, Kagami. You have such a filthy mind." Smirk.

Kagami blushed furiously. "Get out of my mind!"

--

After school, the girls were walking out of the building when Miyuki said that she had to get home to take care of some errands with her mother. Tsukasa was going home with one of her other friends, and so this left Kagami and Konata alone. They stood waving to the pink haired girl and Kagami's twin as they both went their own ways, then sighing in the sunset orange of the late afternoon, they looked at each other.

Kagami felt pink on her cheeks at being alone with the person that she argued with so much. "So, kona-chan, wanna go to the bookstore with me? I had to pick up this novel that I ordered."

"sure, then can we stop by this other store, I ordered something there too."

Kagami nodded. "Alright."

--

At the bookstore, Kagami picked up her book and decided to look around a bit. She even followed Konata to the manga section. Konata's manga wasn't there, but Kagami frowned at her weak will to not purchase another one that was part of her collection. After they left that store and went to the store that Konata needed to go to.

As they stood at the entrance to the stoor and the slider door opened, allowing the girls to see inside, Kagami felt a chill down her back.

It was an _otaku_ store.

Before Kagami could form a proper reaction to the situation. Konata quickly jumped out of nowhere onto Kagami and dragged her with one hand over the pigtailed girl's mouth under a table set up with clearance books.

"Be quiet or he'll see us! Shh!"

Kagami opened her mouth under Konata's hand to bite it but something in what Konata said stopped her.

He?

~*~

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I hope you enjoyed my dears. My first shoujo ai and first Lucky Star as well. The ai part will start soon. (evil grin) Okay well I suck at those. XD

MUSIC: Helium Vola – Printemps and Ich was ein chint so wolgetan


	2. Chapter 2

Lucky Star: Angels in my Heart

Chapter 2

Heya. How's it going guys? : ) Again, this is shoujo ai, so please read at your own discretion. Otherwise, I am only responsible for creating this piece of work.

Now, a personal response to my first four reviewers (you may skip if you do not care):

To kitmaro – Yes, how true. Your review was so nice. Thank you. I do hope you enjoy this story. : ) And thank you for being the first reviewer.

To Redline57 – I'm glad you liked it! Ha ha to be honest, I thought the conversations were too detailed! I will keep your advice in mind, however. Thank you muchly for that. Aww I hope you do love it. Thank you! : )

To Yongo – My love, thank you for reading it. I wasn't sure if you would since you don't know Lucky Star. That is so nice of you but you really are a good writer yourself. Ha ha we'll only get better with time. : ) Thank you and please do.

To Belthasar – Oh you're right. I guess I blundered. : P Yes she doesn't call her Kona-chan, but hey now in this fanfiction, she does. The only reason now is that I don't want to go back and change it. Thanks so much for pointing it out. As for Kagami being in another class, if you read the first chapter again, you'll notice that I mentioned her stopping by before homeroom to chat with her friends. It's an easy thing to miss as I didn't really make a big deal about it. Thanks for pointing out the first thing though!

*Lastly, to all my readers (and my beloved reviewers) I will now be forcing Kagami to call Konata Kona-chan, all due to a simple error of mine from chapter 1. Please enjoy it or overlook it. Otherwise, enjoy this original fanfiction. Au revoir!

~*~

Konata let go of Kagami's mouth, and held her finger to her nose in the universal "be quiet!" sign. Kagami followed the order only because she had no idea what was going on. The girls were under the clearance item table, and Kagami could only watch as Konata shuffled around in the small space, looking between stacks of DVDs piled on the floor and the table legs. Kagami sighed, and shook her head, wondering what Konata had gotten into this time.

"Kona-chan. What's going on? Who's he?" Kagami whispered, getting into the moment.

Konata whispered back, "He has been after me ever since he first saw me. I just didn't notice him until recently. He's such a creep".

Kagami shook her head rapidly to shake away her confusion. "Some guy's after you? What does he want? A date?" somehow the thought should have made her laugh, but instead she found her heart beating faster. It made her feel odd to think that Konata would find someone before her. The thought that she could be jealous made her feel depressed, so she pushed the thought away.

"No. Not a date. Kagami, you know what an otaku I am right?"

Where was this going to lead? Kagami, puzzled, answered, "Right".

"So this guy, this crazy guy who thinks he's an anime character follows me around whenever I come to this store. He works here, but often when he isn't working he follows me here to see what kind of anime merchandise I buy".

"So, he stalks you?"

"Sort of. He's been trying to sell me something from his store for over a year now, and has failed miserably".

"Why doesn't he just set up a survey for all of his customers and specifically ask you?"

Konata stopped, her finger on her chin in thought. "See now that's why you're the smart one".

"You're praising me? That's new". Kagami actually found herself surprised at her own reaction to what Konata said. She actually felt… happy.

"What's true is true. What's also true is that you are a demon".

"For a second, I thought you were being nice to me" said a flushed and insulted Kagami, though she tried hard not to show it.

"Eh, but I still love you" Konata smiled, a little uncharacteristically, but she had flushed cheeks and a genuine warmth in her eyes. She was looking directly at Kagami, searchingly as if she wanted to know what Kagami was feeling. When she seemed satisfied, she turned around and continued to scout for the mysterious anime man.

Kagami felt her heart _thump_ strongly. What was making her feel this way?

"K-Konata".

"Mm?"

"Do you see him?" Kagami couldn't still her heart for some reason. Maybe the situation was scaring her.

"Hm. No, but I wouldn't put it past him to be…" Konata stopped, and Kagami knew exactly why she had done so.

Right next to Kagami's ear was a warm and noisy breath. She was too scared to turn her head, and so she stayed perfectly still. Apparently Konata had heard his labored breathing and had stopped talking just in time to let him speak.

Speak he would have done, if he hadn't been so out of breath from running up and down and around the store looking for Konata. In fact, he was so worked out that he passed out right there on Kagami's lap.

"Ah!" screamed Kagami, her face red. She rushed to push him off, his black hair a messy clump (Just like in anime, thought Kagami briefly) but he was a little heavy. Konata came over quickly and helped Kagami push him off. As soon as he slumped onto the floor, asleep, she grabbed the pigtailed girl's hand and dragged them out of the store.

The girls ran without stopping until they reached an alley couple of blocks away from the store.

Out of breath, Kagami put her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Konata put both her hands on the brick wall next to a smelly garbage can, trying to do the same thing.

After a few moments, the girls were pink-cheeked, but no longer gasping for air.

"Konata, you okay?"

"Yeah, and you?"

Kagami nodded.

"Oh, Kagami, that weird guy fell all over you. I'm so sorry. This is my fault… I really shouldn't have taken you to that store knowing that he might be there".

Kagami's eyes widened at Konata's uncharacteristic apology. "It's okay Kona-chan". She blushed in embarrassment.

Konata shook her head. "No, it isn't. If anything happened to you, I…" she looked up meaningfully at Kagami.

Kagami felt her breath catch. "W-what?"

"I wouldn't have anyone to take all my frustrations out on anymore!" Konata winked.

Kagami lost it. "What? Are you kidding me?! GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'm gonna kick your ASS!" She started to hit Konata with whatever she could find, an old golf club, old oven mitts, her bare hands, anything from the trash cans and dumpster. At this point, she didn't care what she did to dirty her hands, as long as she could beat Konata with it. Konata started to run back out of the alley and in the direction of their houses while sticking out her tongue and laughing hysterically. She even sang the "nah nah nah nah boo boo" song. All the way home.

*

Tsukasa was in the kitchen, making miso soup for dinner. The rice was cooking in the rice cooker, and the family was in the outer room watching TV or doing paperwork or homework.

Tsukasa worriedly glanced at the clock. It wasn't like Kagami to be late, even when she stopped by somewhere. She decided to give Kagami a call.

Just as she wiped her hands on her apron and went to get her cell phone from her bag, the door opened and an exhausted and disheveled looking Kagami stepped into the house. Her back was to Tsukasa as she closed the door, but when she turned around and saw her, she jumped.

"Oh, Tsukasa. You're here".

"Nee-chan! What happened?"

"Oh, Konata was teasing me and I fell while chasing her".

"Oh I see. You two sure are close huh?" Tsukasa gave a lopsided grin. Her arms were crossed, and her wooden spoon pointed straight up to the ceiling as one of her hands held it firmly.

"Of course not. Don't be silly. Would you like some help with the studying tonight?"

"Sure. I'd like that. I didn't understand the math problem in my class today. Maybe your class did the same one?"

"Maybe" Kagami said, as she glanced at her dirt covered hands. She went into the kitchen and washed her hands, and got ready for dinner, visions of blue hair and green eyes flashing through her mind all the while.

*

At school the next day, Miyuki was sitting there smiling.

It was before class so Kagami was over visiting them as Konata and Tsukasa surrounded Miyuki's desk. Tsukasa was the first to speak up.

"Yuki-chan. Why do you look so happy? I thought you were upset because of the dentist appointment this Friday?"

Miyuki smiled, her innocent face chipper. "Yes, I was, but I just learned this morning that something came up and my dentist had to cancel. Also, there is no one else to take his place for my appointment".

"Don't you have to reschedule?" said Konata.

"Oddly enough, my particular dentist won't be available for quite some time, so we have a waiting period of a couple of weeks". Miyuki's smile shone brighter.

"Well, you sure are a lucky one".

"Sensei!"

"Yo guys. _Ohio gozaimasu. _How's it going?"

"_Ohio_! It's going good Sensei," said Tsukasa.

"_Ohio_!" all the girls echoed.

"Well it's about time for Konata and sensei to start up game chatting again. I'll be heading on over to my own class now. See you guys at lunch". Kagami left, her gaze lingering just for a moment on the brightly chatting Konata, who didn't seem to notice. Tsukasa saw her sister looking at Konata, and she tilted her head to the side in confusion. Finding it odd but unable to place an explanation to it, she decided to bring it up with Kagami later. If she remembered.

*

The four girls were walking home together after school. Today was a gathered study session for all of them. A test was coming up in a week and they wanted to cram as much as they could beside their regular studying time. Everyone assumed that Konata was just hitching along for fun.

Kagami found that she could no longer look at or think of Konata without remembering those words that the blue-haired girl had uttered under the table at the _otaku_ store. 'Eh, but I still love you", she had said, oh-so casually.

Kagami couldn't breathe when Konata was near, and her heart thumped oddly. These were sensations she had never experienced before with anyone, family, friends, boys, and girls alike.

Tsukasa watched Kagami, who was desperately fighting to act normal, as her face, flushed but determined looked anywhere but at Konata. Tsukasa remained quiet, and though it didn't bother her, it was a curious thing for her Nee-chan to do.

"So then my mother told me that the dentist would give me Novocain and I wouldn't experience any pain. She smiled at me, Okaa-san did, and that reassured me a little".

"That's good", Tsukasa responded.

"_Hai_", Konata added, nodding.

Kagami spoke up, "Well, that takes care of any pain issues. What about some guy sticking his hands into your mouth?"

"Well, I won't think about that just yet. At least the worst will be taken care of by the drug".

"Does anyone know what chapter we're on?" said a voice, completely unrelated to the previous conversation.

Everyone but Tsukasa herself turned to look at her.

"Are you even paying attention in your class?" Kagami said, gentle disbelief in her eyes.

"Yes, but… I get so sleepy when the teacher goes on and on…" Tsukasa yawned as if proving the statement right.

"Chapter 27, I believe" Miyuki spoke up.

"Heeeh? We're that far? Man, I really need to look at my textbooks" Konata said, her face showing no intention of doing what she just said.

Kagami's face flushed as she responded, and she gently smacked the back of Konata's head, then to Tsukasa, she seemed to regret touching Konata at all. "Kona-chan, what are you expecting to achieve by coming to my house with us? Surely _you _will not be studying".

Konata turned pink with determination, and with embarrassment. "Well, demon, I thought that I'd try it out. I mean, there's probably not _that _much harm in it" she looked up tentatively at Kagami, searchingly. "I mean you guys do it all the time, and as you know when I study I do quite well".

Kagami found that when Konata looked her in the eyes, green to purple, there was a strange electrifying feeling in her entire body. She tensed up, a strange sort of excitement hopping around in her stomach.

_Butterflies_.

Tsukasa saw Kagami's strange reaction. But what surprised her the most was the strange accepting look in Konata's eyes, and the loneliness that swirled around in the green irises.

Could it be…? Does Kona-chan… like Kagami too?

~*~

I feel such fondness for this story. I can't wait to see the outcome. My loves, please tell me how you feel about it. I'm sure most of you enjoyed it. : ) If you didn't I'd like to hear why, calmly and collectively, like an experienced yogi would explain his philosophy with kindness and love, you explain to me what was wrong with your perception of this tale.

I am looking forward to seeing you all in my next chapter. Blessings and love and light from a Goddess, the Eternal Moon Peach Goddess

You'll never know my true identity, for I have yet to find it.

Music: Hey there Delilah (beautiful song – not playing out but in my mind)


	3. Chapter 3

Lucky Star: Angels in my Heart

Chapter 3

No summary or whatever it's called.

Reader: write a summary! Yah mahn!

EMP: yes, oh great readers-sama united! I shall obey your every… hey wait a minute.

Summary over.

EMP: hey I was still –

Summary over. The sequel.

EMP: sigh. Why? Anyway, Onward! Friends… enemies… strangers! To the fanfic!

School school school. It was so stupid. All of it. Konata grumbled to herself as she turned the book inside out and upside down… but to no degree could she decipher the code embedded within its pages.

"You're holding it upside down, Kona-chan." Pointed out Kagami, sighing.

"I know that demon, I'm just bored."

"Why don't you let me help you?" suggested the pigtailed scholar.

"Hmm… nah I don't think so."

Kagami scowled. "What are you doing then? Don't even come to school anymore." She turned away.

Konata sat up, putting the book down. Her eyes widened a bit. "Heh? Are you angry Kagami? Hey I was just kidding."

Tsukasa just chuckled silently. Miyuki wasn't there yet.

Konata tried to touch Kagami's shoulder, but Kagami rudely jerked her shoulder away from Konata.

Konata was seriously concerned for this girl, and Kagami was secretly enjoying the attention.

"Heyyy I know! I'll give you a kiss then you'll pay attention to me! "Konata hit her palm with her other fist and was promptly rewarded with a kick to the shin.

"Ow Ouch Owwww! WHY! I was kidding!"

"Serves you right!"

Kagami felt bad for kicking Kona-chan, but it was necessary to keep her nervousness in check. If Kona-chan kissed her then she might… actually…

"Like it?"

Kagami jumped. Woah. Who was reading her mind?

"It's brand new! I got it yesterday. I was eager to show it to you since I bought it since I know you like this stuff too!" Konata was nowhere near where she was but three seconds ago. It seems that when there is a game or game related thing involved, then she will be there, no questions asked.

"Ohhh Kona-chan. I really wanted to buy that one! But it was sold out when I got there." Teacher pout-face.

Kagami sighed, annoyed at Konata's flightiness. They couldn't have a single conversation without the girl running off in the middle of it. The thought suddenly made her chuckle.

"Hm?" Tsukasa looked up. "Something wrong, sis?"

"Nah. Nothing. So want to look at page 23 together before class starts?"

Tsukasa laughed nervously. "Ahhh sure, sis. And while we're at it, could we also take a peek at the page before it? "

Kagami smiled jokingly. "_Hai, hai_ whatever you want."

After school, the trio walked to the station, intent on going to Kagami and Tsukasa's house for a get-together and perchance (should Konata wish) a study session. Before that, however, they were off to visit Miyuki, who hadn't shown up at school today.

"I wonder if she's alright? I mean, she never really gets sick so…"

"She's been working hard lately, what with that exam we had recently."

"Hm. You're right. Maybe we should take her something nice to eat."

"I have some pocky in my pocket."

"No, I mean real food."

Konata pouted. "But it is food I eat it for dinner all the time."

Ignoring her, Kagami led them onto the train and to a set of empty seats. Tsukasa took the opportunity to be a little slow, allowing Kagami and Konata to sit down rather quickly next to one another. Tsukasa took the seat across from them, barely hiding a grin.

Kagami's eyes met hers and Kagami had a strange look on her face, as if she had known what Tsukasa had done. A part of her, a major part, was embarrassed, but another part was secretly grateful. She looked to her right out of the train window, or at least that's what she wanted Konata to think. In fact, she was looking at her bright sapphire hair, longing to touch it. Tsukasa conveniently looked down at her cell phone to cover up her awareness of her sister's attention. Konata, right next to the window seemed not to notice.

Unbeknownst to what would be an embarrassed Kagami, her reflection was clearly visible to Konata, who said nothing and remained silent, content with the development of things.

Down the street from Miyuki's house was a bakery, which was a favorite of the foursome's to go to when school let out any time of the year. Today, they were looking for a chocolate cornet and some other treats to take to Miyuki as a get-well (or whatever reason there was for her not being in school) present. Either way, she would appreciate them.

"I'll have two of these, and one of those green ones. Oh and is that a new one! Hee hee, I just got my paycheck!" Konata added to the girls.

Tsukasa giggled. Kagami rolled her eyes. Leave it to Konata to spend money on food and otaku paraphernalia. How typical. How… cute. Kagami flushed, unable to meet Konata's gaze after that.

Konata peeked briefly at Kagami, trying to figure out her odd reaction, but finding nothing and returning her attention to the elderly baker, an excited smile returning to her face at the prospect of food.

Finally, hands-full, they left the bakery. A dreamy flush on the three of their faces at the prospect of sugary-goodness. Two bags full, and wallets quite the opposite, they headed to Miyuki's house, thoughts of a larger number on the scale free from their thoughts.

The door was answered by Miyuki's mother, a classy well-dressed woman who clearly carried an air of high-class. But her eyes were kind, and her smile was caring. Recognizing the girls, she let them in politely.

"Hello, Miyuki's mother, is Miyuki sick today?"

"Well, I suppose you could say that. If you want to see her, she'll be upstairs in her room. She went to see the dentist today." She smiled. The girls' mouths hung open slightly.

"The dentist? But I thought that her dentist cancelled?" Konata questioned.

"I'm sure Miyuki will explain the details, but basically her dentist had to delay the vacation or visit or whatever it was and was able to take in a few more patients before her departure."

"I see. Thank you, Miyuki's mom."

Up the stairs, and through the door with a sign that said in cute pink letters surrounded by pink and green flowers: Miyuki's bedroom.

Konata snickered, and Kagami resisted the urge to smack her. What the heck was she laughing about?

Inside, Miyuki was lying in yellow pajamas, with a book right up to her eyes. Clearly she was absorbed in it.

The opening of the door was quiet enough that she was not deterred from her clearly fascinating text.

It was Tsukasa's voice that woke her from her fictional reverie.

"Miyuki-chan, we're here to see you. How are you feeling?"

Miyuki dropped the book, startled, and then seeing the girls smiled widely. She was clearly happy to have her friends visit.

"We also brought your schoolwork. I said it didn't really matter and that you wouldn't want to do homework when sick anyway, but these two insisted otherwise."

Kagami frowned at Konata. Miyuki looked a little nervous, perhaps indicating that in future she would rely on someone other than Konata to provide schoolwork should she ever be out from school again. But that was kind of apparent on her face, and if not she didn't say anything. Tsukasa shuffled and laughed nervously before bursting out:

"We brought you sweets! Also, we heard from your mom. How was the dentist? What are the odds, huh?"

"Yes. I was surprised, to say the least. Anyway, it was kind of scary when she was drilling my teeth, and despite the medication, it hurt a little bit, but overall she was really nice and made it more bearable than it could have been. "

"That's nice to hear. I was worried that you would cry or something.  
Seeing the others looking at her, Kagami added hastily, "of course, there is nothing wr-wrong with crying or anything." She put her hands in front of her as if denying any such thing. Tsukasa held back a laugh at her sister's awkward display.

Miyuki-chan smiled, sweet as ever. "Yes. Well, thanks for worrying, but no I didn't cry. Anyway, thanks for bringing sweets! I should be okay so long as I keep my teeth clean. I think in about another half an hour I can eat! So, how long can you guys stay?"

"We were going to Tsukasa and Demon's house, but we were just going to spend time together. I don't mind staying here though, if Miyuki doesn't mind us. What do you say, guys?"

Kagami was red. "First of all, don't call me a DEMON!"

"We'd love to," answered Tsukasa. Looking to Miyuki and allowing her sister to seethe in silence, she added, "If that's okay with you."

"Of course. It's so nice to have you here. Please stay. I'll get some tea."

She got out of bed and left the room. In about ten minutes, she was back with a tray of steaming hot tea. It smelled fragrantly of jasmine, but with green tea mixed into it."

"Is that green tea with jasmine?" asked Kagami.

"Yes. It is. I absolutely begged my mom to buy a box after I tried this at a café once. It's delicious! Now, let's see those treats you guys brought. Oh!" she said, after she opened the bag. "How nice! I love these sweets! Did you get them from the bakery near here, down the street?"

The girls nodded.

Konata, getting excited, started ripping into the other bag.

"Calm down, you crazy _otaku_!" Kagami said viciously.

Konata ignored her and found her chocolate coronet, and proceeded to munch on it, making loud chewing sounds and sighs of delight as she consumed the treat.

Kagami grumbled at being ignored, and proceeded to find a treat she would want. Having found it, she bit into an éclair with a little extra enthusiasm, and the cream dribbled out and landed on the front of her school uniform.

"Ack!" She tried to find a napkin to wipe it off with, but there was none to be found.

"Oh, dear, why don't you use the bathroom, it's down the hall on the left" Miyuki said, while pointing in that direction.

"Okay. Thanks." Kagami put down her éclair and got up, making her way around Tsukasa, who was nearest to the door.

She found the bathroom, and cleaned up. One final look in the mirror to make sure all was well and she left to return to Miyuki's room. The girls were laughing about something, but otherwise basically making small conversation.

Kagami, filled with excitement at getting to eat her éclair, tried to look for it where she remembered having placed it.

Not having any luck finding it, she hesitatingly interrupted the talking girls. "Hey have you seen my éclair?"

Tsukasa and Miyuki shook their heads. Since Konata didn't answer, Kagami looked to her.

Konata jumped, her eyes going wide and she raised her hands and shoulders as if to say "I don't know!", but her face spoke a different story. Not only were there chocolate cream marks around her mouth, but vanilla crème marks as well. Unless if she had taken a different treat, those would have to belong to-

"My éclair! You ate it, you-you-you!" Kagami sputtered, speechless by the thievery.

Konata, having been found out, just grinned. "Heh heh. Losers are weepers"

"WHY YOU! I'm coming after you! Kagami jumped at Konata, despite the protests of the other two more calmer girls, knocking over hers and Konata's teacups, one of which (Kagami's) still had a full cup of tea in them. Konata, sensing a battle, jumped up and stealthfully ran around the room but finding it difficult to escape Kagami, she threw open the bedroom door, and flew out of there and down the stairs. Where she would end up, nobody knew.

Konata growled and followed her, quick and nimble as her little body could be.

She slammed the door behind her and the sound of the Miyuki's Bedroom sign swaying heavily and slamming into the door could be heard. Miyuki and Tsukasa flinched.

Sighing, after about a minute, Tsukasa, sat next to Miyuki and urged her to carry on as if nothing had happened.

"Don't mind them, they have some issues to work out. It must've been weighing on their minds. Haha. Right, so then what happened?"

"Then they told me I had ten cavities… it seems I haven't been taking as good care of my teeth as I thought."

Tsukasa laughed.

End

Okay, so I haven't worked on this since 2009 and it is currently 2012. The story was actually ready but I didn't like it so I wanted to change it, and couldn't get any ideas until now. So here we go. Hope you like it.

Please please please ignore my mistakes. I don't ****ing care if there are mistakes. It's no fun if you're all accurate and shit. Okay. Thank you and much love. Mwah!

Please keep reading and reviewing I love the reviews. Do it now sexy people. You're sexy and you know it! Ehehehe :D

(To Belthasar, an ex-reviewer of mine: I wonder if your name is from Charmed? Just curious)

Song: None, but as I type this I think of the opening song for Time Hollow. Good stuff.


End file.
